Grand deuil
by princessed
Summary: Un petit oneshot sur ce qui se passe entre les épisodes 22 et 23. Les Avengers font leur deuil.


Synopsis : un petit oneshot sur ce qui se passe entre les épisodes 22 et 23. Les Avengers, qui croient que Thor est mort, doivent faire leur deuil.

Disclaimer : Les Avengers appartiennent à Marvel Comics, pas à moi. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fanfiction, alors pas de procès, s'il vous plait.

_Grand deuil_

Hank tourna le dos à ses amis. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'Ultron avait failli tous les massacrer, qu'il avait réellement tué l'un d'entre eux. La culpabilité le rongeait. Le pire était qu'il n'avait jamais voulu être un tueur, jamais ! Il avait créé Ultron dans le seul et unique but de rendre le monde meilleur. Pourquoi les choses avaient-elles tourné ainsi ?

- Hank, attend ! s'écria Janet.

- Laisse-le, suggéra Captain America. Je crois qu'il a juste besoin de… ouille !

L'ancien soldat venait de se plier en deux, le visage tordu par une vilaine grimace. La Guêpe se tourna vers lui, inquiète.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Pas vraiment, non…

- Il faudrait que tu voie un médecin, suggéra Iron Man.

- A propos de médecin, Mlle Foster attend toujours dans la salle d'entraînement, fit remarquer la Panthère. Il serait temps de faire quelque chose.

- Elle est toujours dans la salle d'entraînement ? s'étonna Tony.

- C'était ça ou la laisser quitter le manoir toute seule en prenant l'ascenseur, résuma Steve. On lui a dit qu'elle serait plus en sécurité si elle restait sur place jusqu'à ce qu'on ait réglé le problème.

- Très bien, conclut Stark. On va lui demander de t'ausculter.

- Ok ! s'écria Clint. Qui se charge de lui annoncer la nouvelle ? Salut, on est désolés si Ultron a failli vous tuer, et au fait, il vient juste de zigouiller un de vos potes. Vous voulez bien vous taper une auscultation ?

Un silence de mort tomba sur le petit groupe. Tout le monde regardait Iron Man, attendant qu'il prenne une décision. Celui-ci se tourna vers Janet sans prononcer un mot, mais celle-ci devinait très bien ce qu'il pensait. _Je suis trop arrogant pour avouer ça à voix haute mais je suis vraiment nul dans les domaines sentimental et social, donc incapable d'aller annoncer une nouvelle pareille. Toi, tu es la plus gentille de nous. Tu vas donc ramasser ton énorme cœur et aller t'en servir pour aller consoler l'infirmière. Compris ?_

Jan hocha la tête. Elle aussi détestait annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles, mais elle préférait quand même que Jane Foster apprenne le drame de sa bouche plutôt que celle de Tony, de Clint ou de Hulk. Ils étaient parfaitement capables de rendre la situation encore pire.

- Je vais faire ça, annonça-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

* * *

><p>Jane se retenait de regarder sa montre. Il lui semblait que Captain America et les autres étaient partis depuis une éternité. On n'entendait plus de bruit mais cela ne voulait pas dire que le danger était passé. Quelle angoisse !<p>

Un bruit de pas l'avertit que quelqu'un s'approchait. Elle chercha du regard quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir d'arme au cas où il s'agissait d'un ennemi, puis soupira de soulagement en voyant la Guêpe entrer dans la salle d'entraînement. Celle-ci semblait bouleversée.

- Vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous, mademoiselle, annonça-t-elle. Je peux vous appeler Jane ?

- Evidemment, répondit Jane, qui commençait à avoir peur. En tant qu'auxiliaire médicale, elle avait déjà vu cette expression décomposée très souvent. C'était le visage de quelqu'un qui vient tout juste de perdre un proche.

- Eh bien, voilà, Jane. On a eu… comme un énorme problème et… il va falloir être très courageuse. Voilà…

- Est-ce que Thor est mort ?

Janet acquiesça et se jeta dans les bras de Jane, qui la serra contre elle. Les deux femmes restèrent enlacées un long moment, puis Janet se recula un peu et tenta de reprendre une contenance.

- On est désolés, balbutia-t-elle. Vraiment, on ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. J'arrive même pas à le croire !

- C'est normal, dit doucement Jane. Quand on perd un proche, on passe par cinq phases : d'abord le déni, ensuite la tristesse, le marchandage et la colère, et enfin l'acceptation. Vous êtes encore en période de déni, c'est tout.

- Vous dites ça bien calmement, fit remarquer la Guêpe.

- Je suis en plein déni, moi aussi.

Il était parfaitement impossible que Thor soit mort. Il était encore vivant une heure plus tôt, il n'était même pas mortel et Jane pouvait encore sentir sa formidable présence. Il ne _pouvait pas_ être mort !

- Est-ce que je peux rentrer chez moi, maintenant ? demanda Jane, pressée de partir.

- Justement… ça nous embête vraiment de vous demander ça mais voilà : Captain America a été blessé pendant le combat et…

- Je vais m'en occuper, assura Jane.

- Vous êtes sûre que ça ne vous ennuie pas ? demanda poliment Captain, qui venait d'apparaître à l'entrée.

- D'abord, c'est mon métier. Ensuite, vous m'avez sauvé la vie il y a pas une heure. Il faudrait que je sois vraiment la reine des garces pour vous laisser en plan !

- En fait, on a déjà rencontré la reine des garces, fit remarquer Janet. Elle n'est pas du tout comme vous.

Trois éclats de rire nerveux s'ensuivirent, après quoi Janet quitta la pièce pour que l'auscultation commence.

* * *

><p>Hank avait regagné le rez-de-chaussée. Il gardait quelques-uns des plans d'Ultron dans sa chambre, dans une cachette secrète, parce qu'il estimait toujours qu'il ne faut jamais mettre tous les œufs dans le même panier. Il tressaillit quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et alla ouvrir. C'était Janet, qui se jeta dans ses bras sans dire un mot.<p>

- Hank, ce n'est pas ta faute, articula-t-elle.

- C'est la faute à qui, alors ? C'est le Père Noël qui a donné des tendances meurtrières à Ultron, peut-être ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. On ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça mais…

La voix de Janet se brisa. Elle ne voulait pas rajouter à la culpabilité de son ami mais quelque chose venait de lui revenir à l'esprit. Quelques semaines plus tôt, elle et Jane Foster s'étaient trouvées toutes deux au chevet de Thor, à l'hôpital. Elles avaient parlé en attendant qu'il se réveille et elle avait demandé à l'auxiliaire médicale si elle et Thor étaient ensemble. Celle-ci avait répondu en rougissant un peu qu'ils étaient juste amis, ce qui en disait long. Et quand Thor avait repris connaissance, il avait regardé Jane d'une façon assez parlante. Quelque chose était très probablement sur le point de se produire entre ces deux là.

_Ils s'aimaient_, pensa désespérément Janet. _Ils s'aimaient et ils ne seront jamais ensemble. Ils ne méritaient pas ça : ce sont, pardon, c'était des gens bien. J'aimais bien Thor et je n'ai rien contre Jane. Et si ça nous arrivait à Hank et à moi ?_

Sans réfléchir, la jeune femme se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa les lèvres de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Celui-ci resta stupéfait.

- Jan… murmura-t-il.

- J'ai besoin de toi maintenant, tu comprends ? soupira-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui. Je viens de perdre un ami. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles loin de moi.

Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa sur le front, puis sur la joue, puis sur l'autre joue. Elle se recula un peu et glissa les mains dans son col, ce qui le fit tressaillir.

- Rien qu'une fois, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée. Ensuite, on n'en parlera plus jamais. Je veux qu'on soit intimes maintenant, tu comprends ? J'ai besoin de te sentir avec moi.

Il se dégagea de son étreinte. Stupéfaite, Janet le vit marcher vers la porte sans dire un mot, puis soupira de soulagement quand il poussa le verrou. Il revint vers elle et l'entraîna vers le lit.

- Tu veux que je te console ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée en commençant à la déshabiller.

- Oui ! s'écria-t-elle, des larmes plein les yeux.

* * *

><p>Jane Foster gara son ambulance devant l'hôpital et aida Captain America à descendre. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot de tout le trajet. Tous deux commençaient à réaliser vraiment ce qui s'était passé.<p>

- Je peux savoir qui a fait ça ? s'enquit Jane en fermant la porte à clef.

- Il s'appelait Ultron, répondit l'ancien soldat après une légère hésitation. Après tout, la demoiselle avait le droit de savoir ce qui était arrivé à son ami.

- Ultron ? répéta Jane, qui pensait que seul un Asgardien avait pu tuer Thor et s'attendait à un nom à la sonorité scandinave comme Balthar ou Swannhilde.

- Oui, mais ne vous en faites pas. On en est venu à bout, il n'en reste plus un seul circuit.

Donc, Thor avait été tué par une machine ou un ordinateur, lui qui commençait à apprécier un peu la technologie. Ça faisait froid dans le dos. Se sentant sur le point de passer en phase de tristesse, Jane s'efforça de penser à autre chose.

- Vous avez vos papiers ? s'enquit-elle. Carte de mutuelle, sécurité sociale ?

- Je n'ai pas de mutuelle, en fait, s'excusa Captain. Tony m'a dit que Stark Industries paiera mes frais médicaux. Vous croyez que votre administration acceptera ça ?

- Sans problèmes, répondit Jane, qui pensait que vu sa réputation, les médecins feraient la queue pour soigner Captain America. Elle le précéda dans la salle d'attente, lui fit signe de s'asseoir, alla parler à la réceptionniste et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

- Ils vont s'occuper de vous, expliqua-t-elle en lui tendant un numéro. Voulez-vous que j'attende avec vous ?

- Non, merci. Vous en avez déjà beaucoup fait.

Jane quitta la pièce et Steve regretta soudain sa présence. Pour la première fois depuis son réveil des glaces, il se retrouvait seul, sans un ami près de lui, avec tous ces malades qui le regardaient comme on regarde un vieil objet dans un musée. Bucky était mort. Tous les gens qu'il avait connus à l'époque de la guerre étaient morts d'une façon ou d'une autre. Même les amis qu'il avait aujourd'hui mouraient, même ceux qu'il croyait immortels. A quoi sa vie rimait-elle donc ?

C'est alors qu'un petit garçon chétif, au visage émacié, s'approcha de lui et le regarda avec des yeux pleins d'innocence.

- Monsieur, s'il vous plait, je pourrais avoir un autographe ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant un carnet et un stylo.

Captain se sentit complètement chaviré. D'habitude, il ne signait jamais d'autographes, estimant que ce n'était pas là le devoir d'un soldat, mais le regard de ce petit garçon aurait attendri un cœur de pierre.

- Assieds-toi là, lui dit-il en faisait de la place à côté de lui. Tu t'appelles comment, dis-moi ?

- Stephen.

- Stephen ? Tiens, c'est amusant, nous avons le même prénom, toi et moi.

- Oui. Et quand je serai grand, je veux être un super-héros, moi aussi.

Steve se demanda ce qu'il devait répondre à cela. Devait-il lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau et de plus noble que de protéger son pays et les innocents ? Ou fallait-il mieux qu'il lui parle des heures d'entraînement tous les jours, des sacrifices et des risques mortels ? Y avait-il un super-héros qui dormait dans ce petit garçon ? Dans le doute, il préféra détourner la conversation :

- Eh bien, Stephen, je vais te faire une belle dédicace et tu pourras la montrer à tes copains.

- Je n'ai plus de copains, Monsieur. Ils disent tous que je vais mourir.

- Pourquoi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Captain America.

- J'ai une grosse leucémie. Les médecins disent que je guérirai quand ils auront trouvé un donneur pour une greffe de moelle osseuse mais le problème, c'est qu'ils ne savent pas quand ils trouveront un donneur. Je pourrais être mort d'ici-là.

Steve ne savait même pas ce qu'était une greffe de moelle osseuse mais la tristesse du petit garçon le paralysa complètement. Il resta muet un instant, puis se mit à lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

- Tu guériras, promit-il. Il y a plein de gentilles personnes sur Terre qui sont prêtes à… faire ça, tu sais.

- Vous croyez ?

- J'en suis certain.

- Monsieur, intervint timidement une infirmière, ce petit garçon devrait être au lit, maintenant.

- Il m'a promis un autographe, protesta le gamin.

- Voilà ! annonça Captain en signant le carnet. Maintenant, va te reposer. Si tu veux, je passerai te voir demain.

Le petit garçon acquiesça, tout rougissant, et Steve Rogers se cala dans son siège en le regardant partir, sa main dans celle de l'infirmière. Malgré la douleur, il se sentait soudain un peu mieux. Il venait de donner un peu d'espoir à un enfant aussi fragile qu'il l'avait été autrefois. Peut-être que sa vie avait un sens, après tout.

* * *

><p>Hank Pym se répéta pour la dixième fois qu'il devait sortir du lit, s'habiller et aller finir le travail. C'était ça le problème quand on vient de faire l'amour : on est tellement secoué que sur le coup, on a envie de rester sans bouger. Il <em>fallait<em> qu'il aille détruire toutes les données sur Ultron, pourtant.

_C'est pour ça que tu m'as entraîné au lit, Janet ?_ pensa-t-il en lui effleurant les cheveux du bout des doigts. _Pour que j'oublie tout ? Pour que je me sente aimé ? Tu devais pourtant te douter que ça ne durerait pas, non ? Qu'essayais-tu de me dire avec tes étreintes ?_

Janet ouvrit les yeux et le regarda sans dire un mot. Lentement, le scientifique se glissa hors du lit et rabattit les couvertures jusqu'au cou de son amie pour qu'elle n'aie pas froid. Ensuite, il se pencha pour attraper ses vêtements. Elle étendit le bras pour le retenir :

- Attends ! Tu vas où ?

- Les données d'Ultron ne vont pas se détruire toutes seules, si ? lança-t-il. Je devrais déjà être en train de m'en occuper.

Janet détourna le regard et Hank compris trop tard qu'il avait gaffé. Il venait de parler comme si il lui reprochait de l'avoir retardé.

- Non ! bafouilla-t-il. Je veux dire… c'était… bien. C'était…. Plus que bien. Merci. Mais il faut que j'aille en finir tout de suite. Tu comprends ?

_Plus que bien ?_ se répéta-t-il. _Quel imbécile je fais ! C'était notre première fois, peut-être notre unique fois, et je viens de parler comme un prof qui donne une note. Je mériterais des claques !_

_Il est tellement gêné qu'il se met à parler comme un ado_, pensa Janet. _Plus que bien ? J'aurais bien aimé autre chose pour notre première fois. On aurait dîné aux chandelles, ensuite on aurait allumé des bougies dans la chambre, il y aurait eu des roses rouges près du lit, j'aurais commencé par un petit massage…Seulement, il fallait qu'on le fasse maintenant, sans romance et sans préparatifs. Je ne pouvais pas effacer Ultron de son histoire alors je lui ai offert cette petite histoire sans lendemain. Comme ça, il a été heureux une fois pendant cette horrible journée. Je ne regrette rien._

Hank termina de s'habiller, se tourna vers le lit et sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, hésita, puis se pencha et embrassa son amie sur la joue, après quoi il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Seule dans la pièce, Janet essuya une larme et eut un petit sourire attendri.

* * *

><p>Jane Foster referma la porte de son appartement et balança sa trousse de secours sur la première chaise venue. Le chat dormait dans son panier, ce qui était dommage. Elle aurait vraiment eu besoin d'un gros câlin.<p>

_Quelle paix ! _se dit-elle en son for intérieur_. Tout a l'air si normal ici, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Et pourtant, cet Ultron a failli tous nous tuer il y a quelques heures. J'ai encore l'odeur de fumée dans les cheveux. Et il a tué Thor…_

_Je me souviens, lui et moi sommes descendus ensemble dans un café il y a quelques jours. On a commandé des cappuccinos et il a trouvé que c'était là un breuvage bien singulier. La tête qu'il a faite à la première gorgée ! Il m'a avoué qu'il voulait trouver un moyen de rentrer chez lui pour parler à son père mais que demander de l'aide le gênait un peu. Je lui ai répondu qu'il ne perdrait rien à essayer, de toute façon. Et puis, il m'a promis que quand il reviendrait d'Asgard, il ramènerait de l'hydromel pour qu'on fasse la fête tous les deux. Pour lui, c'était la meilleure boisson des neuf royaumes et il fallait absolument que j'y goûte. Ça m'a toute émue. Et puis…_

_On a étendu la main en même temps pour attraper un sachet de sucre et mes doigts ont rencontré sa paume. Je me souviens, il y avait un énorme cal en travers de sa main, à l'endroit où il tenait son marteau. C'était dur comme de la pierre et je me suis demandée combien de centaines d'années il avait fallu pour former une callosité pareille. Tout d'un coup, je me suis sentie toute petite. J'ai pensé que je ne faisais que passer dans sa vie, qu'il m'aurait peut-être oubliée dans mille ou deux mille ans, de toute façon…_

_Et au final, c'est lui qui n'a fait que passer dans la mienne !_

Recroquevillée sur son lit, Jane se mit à pleurer à gros sanglots.

* * *

><p>Etendu sur le dos dans une prairie verdoyante, Thor ne pensait à rien. Il se trouvait dans le même état d'hébétude que quand on a beaucoup bu ou quand on est sur le point de s'endormir. Il y avait une jolie fille près de lui qui… comment s'appelait-elle, déjà ? Oh, aucune importance.<p>

- Nous sommes les souverains de notre propre royaume, maintenant, énonça Amora en s'allongeant près de lui. Tu n'auras plus aucun souci. Même cette vilaine marque va disparaître.

En prononçant ces mots, elle fit glisser ses doigts le long du cal qui barrait la main du dieu du tonnerre. Thor tressaillit. Une autre femme avait déjà eu ce geste peu de temps auparavant. Il se trouvait alors dans une taverne de Midgard, il tenait la main de cette mortelle au cœur vaillant, celle qui s'appelait…

- Jane ! murmura-t-il tandis qu'un sourire s'épanouissait sur son visage.

- Oublie-les ! ordonna l'Enchanteresse en jetant un autre sort sur lui. Oublie-les tous. Tu m'appartiens maintenant…


End file.
